The present invention relates to a lateral restraint system in a cab on a material handler or TOOL CARRIER that moves along side an operator's seat, and is particularly useful to restrain an operator when there is no side door on the cab operator access opening. The lateral restraint system includes a restraint bar and an arm rest on the exterior side of the operator and is movable from a working, operator and leg restraining position to a raised position. The restraint bar pivots upwardly so in its raised position it is out of the way to permit egress and entrance to the cab and the system has a sensor to disable controls when not in a working position. It is preferable that the operator wears a seat belt during operation to avoid injury.
Telescoping boom tool carriers or material handlers that have telescoping booms mounted onto a mobile platform are well known. These machines generally will have a pivoting boom along one side of the machine frame, with an operator's cab that is positioned on the frame and is laterally positioned relative to the boom. The cab has a side opening for the operator to get in and out of the cab on the opposite side of the cab from the boom. While many of these cabs are provided with doors over these openings, there are times when it is desirable to not have a door.